


A flower from another world

by Rogercat



Series: Elia Martell in Rohan [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Dimension Travel, Elia Martell Lives, F/M, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Healthy Relationships, Loving Marriage, Not For Rhaegar Fans, Rohan, Royalty, Step-parents, Weddings, not for lyanna fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Elia is blessed with a much different husband in her second marriage than her first one





	A flower from another world

**Author's Note:**

> random crossover idea that took its shape from me wanting to have a story where Elia and her children lives

It was her second wedding. But so very different from her first one, which had happened only seven years earlier. This was not even the same continent, it was a whole different world altogether. Where Dorne was famed for having the only desert in Westeros, this land was of pastures and lush tall grassland, long endless seas of grass. 

 

“Are you afraid of that you will end up with child again?” her new husband asked gently, already sitting down on the large bed they were now going to share for the rest of their lives together. Both are still dressed in their wedding clothes, a green lamb wool dress for her with gold thread, and he in a green version of the red and black clothing his father, the King of Rohan, had worn at the wedding feast. 

 

“No, the midwives have given me herb mixes that will prevent me from pregnancy if I so wished. But will not people wonder why you have chosen a foreign widow, of poor health and unlikely to give you children?” she wondered in return, raising her hands to pick out the flowers she had worn in her hair earlier that day. 

 

“If you indeed proves unable to have more children after the difficult births of both your daughter and son, then Éomer can my heir.”

 

He helped her to remove the flowers first, freeing her black hair, then the dress as well. And she took the chance to free him out of the clothing as well. His strong, muscular body was a sight to behold, the difference aginst her own darker skin as she stroke a hand over his chest. 

 

“You are a far more pleasant man to view than that  **_faithless, prophecy-obsessed_ ** imbecile.”

 

This is not the first time she spoke of her first husband, or mentioning him as if speaking a curse. He laughed as she kept insulting and cursing the man who had fathered her two children, only to end up abandoning all three of them for a younger woman, making his long blonde hair dance around his face.

 

“If he had been a man of Rohan, then he would face exile from his home village as punishment and made to work in physical labor, with everything he earned to go to you and the children he shamed.”

 

Now it was her turn to laugh. 

 

“Hah! I would have loved to see him struggle to support his northern girl and any child of her with no coin or even the most basic hut to give them as a home!”  

 

Black eyes met his blue ones, before they kissed. So different two men can be, in personality and character.

 

“Elia...may I make love to you, as a sign of our love? So that you really becomes my wife and future Queen consort?” 

 

“I see no reason to refuse, Théodred. Just be a little careful with the love-making, my bones are a little brittle because of my too early birth and I can get breathing difficulties if I do too much physical effort, recalling how I fainted at our first meeting, soon after that you saved us from that monster in human form?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Freaking out both myself and my men, you did. And poor Rhaenys started to accuse us of being mean, or at least I think she said something like that, while Aegon started to wail loud enough to almost block out his sister. To be fair, it had been horrible day for all three of you, and suddenly being around strangers was a bit too much.” 

 

Again, they kissed, this time to not have to think of the past. The ghost of her first marriage, and what ruined it, will not be present tonight. 

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

During the tender, sweet love-making that is nothing like how she had needed to suffer enough long to get pregnant, Elia could not help but think of the differences between her two husbands again:

 

Rhaegar was in the end but a mask, a handsome man using his good looks to hide his darker side. That obsession with the prophecy about The prince that was promised, and then how he seemed to view her as having failed in her duties as mother to his children by being unable to have a third child. How he had refused to let her have more time to recover from the six months long bedrest she had needed after giving birth to Rhaenys, only to become pregnant with Aegon just before that damned tourney at Harrenhal. 

 

She had not cried when Rhaegar had been killed, mourning what could have been, yes, but being abandoned by him in a such manner had killed whatever positive feelings for him. 

 

Once she had been used to slender hands over her body, a somewhat thin frame, and pale skin. 

 

While Théodred was so different in his looks. The blonde hair was like kissed by the golden sun, and the eyes like the sea. He had big, rough, calloused hands, tanned skin from the sun, and more muscular frame that Rhaegar ever would have, even if the Targaryen Prince would train his body every day for the rest of his life. And his father and cousins had been so much more kind and welcoming to her than her first in-laws. 

 

In this world, no one talked about her being from Dorne as a insult. No one expected her to accept her faithless husband to run away with a younger girl, who already was betrothed and promised in marriage, and acting as if he could treat her as if she was just something to replace. No, Rhaegar had been the one to publicly disgrace his wife in front of everyone, not her. 

 

Elia wanted to be selfish. In the five years since first coming to Rohan though that mysterious Fangorn forest, from the godswood in the Red Keep, she had only presented herself as a widow with two small children, left behind in disgrace by a faithless husband when he had sought out another woman to warm his bed and hopefully give him that third child he so desired. 

 

_ Gods of my old world and this one...please hear this wish, it is all I will be asking for....let me stay here. Let me finally be treasured by a gentle and caring husband, who is willing to accept that he will never have children from my womb. Let me see my children grow up in happiness, without a horrific grandfather with his crazy madness for fire and a two-faced father that will try and have them marry each other when they are old enough. Let the blood of the Targaryen kings be thinned out to slowly vanish over the generations, weakened by them marrying people here in Rohan and have their own descendants. _

 

The Targaryens could go to the Seven Hells. Rohan was not heaven or a paradise, but it was a sanctuary for Elia and her children, even if the cost would likely be that they could never return to Westeros again.  __

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for how Elia could have suffered health problems is from this
> 
> http://asoiafuniversity.tumblr.com/post/154436619038/valiantnedspreciouslittlegirl-from-dknc3


End file.
